


Don't ask me that

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Past Relationship(s), Supportive friend, athinon is a ship and aramis is its captain, implied Athos/Ninon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Aramis regresa al cuartel de los mosqueteros a contarle a sus inseparables amigos la misión que le ha encomendado la reina. Athos no reacciona como él esperaba.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère, Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 2





	Don't ask me that

Aramis cabalgaba desde el Louvre de vuelta al cuartel de los mosqueteros. Llevaba una manzana a medio devorar en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios que no aventuraba nada bueno. Dejó su montura en las caballerizas para que el mozo le diera los cuidados necesarios, y de dirigió hacia el patio de entrenamiento, donde a juzgar por la hora, sus camaradas debían estar terminando de cenar.  
Al llegar, vio que a la mesa tan solo quedaban un par de compañeros, además de sus inseparables D'Artagnan, Porthos y Athos; aunque este último estaba de pie, junto a la mesa, apoyado en un poste y con una botella en la mano. Al encontrarles juntos, Aramis extendió su sonrisa, y se acercó raudo hasta ellos.  
\- ¡Muy buenas noches, camaradas!  
\- ¿A qué viene tanta alegría? No será por lo que no tiene preparado Athos para la próxima semana. - contestó Porthos, hastiado.  
\- Al parecer tenemos que encargarnos de seleccionar nuevos cadetes para su ingreso al cuerpo de mosqueteros. – le explicó D'Artagnan  
– Un día entero viendo críos jugando con palos…  
\- Ya os he dicho que Treville quiere que seáis vosotros los encargados porque confía en vuestro ojo para seleccionar a los que más merezca la pena entrenar. - Athos parecía aún más hastiado que sus amigos.  
\- Tú eres su segundo al mando, ¿por qué no ha elegido Treville tus ojos para esto? – parecía que a D'Artagnan tampoco le hacía demasiada gracia perder toda una jornada en aquella empresa.  
\- Creo que nuestro amigo Athos estará muy ocupado en el Louvre cuando le cuente las nuevas que traigo del palacio.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el aludido, con cierto matiz de preocupación, pese al tono divertido con que Aramis había hablado.  
\- Traigo noticias, mon ami, directamente de la reina… - Athos alzó una ceja – y Constance.  
\- ¿Le ocurre algo a Constance? – esta vez fue D'Artagnan quien se mostró preocupado. Había distancia entre ellos desde que la joven había entrado en el séquito de la reina, pero el gascón aún la amaba.  
\- Al contrario, ambas están encantadas. Veréis, hace unos días, la reina habló con Constance y conmigo en relación con un asunto de cierta importancia personal, pero aún faltaban algunos detalles por terminar. Hoy estaba haciendo mi guardia, cuando una criada ha venido a comunicarme que la reina me había mandado llamar de nuevo. – en este momento se produjo un cruce de miradas sugerentes entre Athos y Aramis, que duró los segundos que este tardó en proseguir su relato. – Quería comunicarnos que esos detalles ya estaban dispuestos, y que Constance y yo debemos partir mañana.  
\- ¿Solos?  
\- ¡Dejadme continuar! Bien, la excursión no es, como podéis pensar, un paseo de placer. Su majestad nos encomienda ir a visitar a una vieja amiga en Marne y convencerla de que, ahora que el Cardenal Richelieu está en manos del Creador, vuelva a París y se una a su séquito de damas de compañía. Una amiga a la que todos tuvimos el placer de conocer y a la que, me apostaría un par de dedos de la mano, Athos se alegrará muchísimo de ver.  
Sin decir más, todos supieron a quién se refería Aramis. Pero la reacción de su amigo no fue la que él, todo un romántico, esperaba.  
\- Tienes dos días de permiso para ese viaje, se lo diré a Treville. Procura que a Constance les pase nada, y volved antes de tres días, os necesito a los tres para la elección de los nuevos cadetes.  
Y sin mediar más palabra, dio un último trago a la botella, la dejó (ya vacía) sobre la mesa, y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos en la planta superior. Aramis, sin entender nada, miró a sus otros dos amigos, y acto seguido salió dando zancadas detrás de Athos.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pensaba que te alegrarías de la vuelta de la condesa de Larroque! – Athos no le respondió nada. - ¿No fuiste tú el que se puso de rodillas delante de Richelieu para suplicar por su vida, quien la salvó de una muerte horrible?  
\- _No me preguntes eso…_  
\- ¿Por qué no? – Athos estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que Aramis entró a la estancia, y cerró la puerta a miradas y oídos indiscretos.  
\- ¡Porque no tienes ni idea! – Aramis no tenía idea, pensaba Athos. Estaba harto de que cada vez que parecía que algo bueno le fuera a pasar, todo se convirtiera en cenizas entre sus dedos. Porque algo pasaría, seguro, y en lugar de sentirse dichoso por la vuelta de Ninon, aquel fugaz titileo de luz en su mar de oscuridad, tan solo podía pensar en qué fechoría tendría preparado el destino para volver a quitarle la esperanza de vivir algo mejor y mantenerle encadenado en su agonía.  
\- Esta será distinto, te lo aseguro. – Athos resopló, irónico.  
\- Y, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?  
\- Porque, primero, ella va a contar con la protección de la reina y, por tanto, de todo el cuerpo de mosqueteros. Nadie va a osar ponerle un dedo encima. Segundo porque, por mucho que te empeñes en alejarnos, tus amigos vamos a estar a tu lado. Y por último, porque ambos merecéis ser felices después de pasar por el infierno, y algo me dice que podríais serlo juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño guiño a Rumple de OUAT, porque solo Athos es tan dramas como él en el amor. Pero seguro que, igual que Rumple, al final recupera a su chica. O no (?) A quién quiero engañar, todos sabemos que si xDDD pero sufriremos en el proceso, que es también nos encanta


End file.
